I Never Cried
by Chozen Rogue
Summary: Gil's life my way! Starts when he's 16... Abandoned Fic - sorry!
1. Cars, Girls, Tears, Light

Title: I Never Cried  
  
Author: Chozen Rogue  
  
E-mail: wesleyz_gurl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Content: Gil/OC, Gil/Cath; hints for Nick/Sara  
  
Summary: Gil's life my way!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish the 4 boys, Gil, Nick, Warrick, and Greg were!  
  
Archive: Take it if ya want it but ask please!  
  
Feedback: It's my 1st CSI fic and I want to know if it sucks or if it's good  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is my little twist on Gil's life; I'm starting off when he's 16 and going on from there. Sorry if it's hard to understand, just bear with me! Oh, it is also very dark and depressing. So, if that's not your thing, then run, run away!  
  
(((((( Cars, Girls, Tears and Light  
  
The morning light shown brightly through the open blinds, falling upon a sleeping boy's face. His face quickly turned into a grimace as he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Mmm." He snuggled further into sleep as the covers closed out the light.  
  
Though as quickly as the darkness enveloped him, the covers were snatched backwards by a redheaded woman, who did not seem to care that the boy was only in his boxers. "Gil, honey?" The boy turned over and dug his head under the covers. "Gil, get up, your gonna be late!"  
  
Gil Grissom looked up at the woman and blinked back sleep, "Well, a good morning to you too, Lily."  
  
Lily Hammock, raised an eyebrow, and turned and walked out of the room, mumbling something about today's youth. Gil shook his head and yawned.  
  
He raised himself out of bed and stretched. He looked out his window, that showed their street and saw some kids trading drugs. He shook his head in disgust and turned to his bathroom. Why did kids do that to themselves and why did it have to happen outside his window?  
  
He entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror and grimaced. He was now the proud owner of shiner. It looked better than it did yesterday though; it was now turning yellow around the edges and the swelling of his eye had also gone down too. How could Lily have missed this? She probably hadn't though, she always noticed but Gil was looking at the big picture: she had respected his privacy. It wasn't like it was the first time. Gil laughed ruefully at the thought of that.  
  
No, it was defiantly not the first time Gil Grissom had had a black eye.  
  
Sometime later he exited the bathroom with a fresh pair of pants and hair that was a wet mass of curls. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a shirt. It was a dark-green t-shirt. He looked at the clock and ran both of his hands through his hair getting all the knots that had formed in it. He grabbed his book-bag and a light hooded jacket, and headed downstairs.  
  
Flying down the stairs, he dropped his bag causing it to slide to the door. He didn't seem to noticed though as he flew into the kitchen. When he entered it, he found his mother cooking and Lily reading a newspaper.  
  
He walked over to his mother, while she pointed to egg and cheese taco lying next to her. He grabbed it and tapped her shoulder to make her look at him. "Thank you," he made sure she had smiled before he kissed her cheek. He sat down the taco and signed, [I'll be home late, so don't wait up, I'll fix me something to eat.]  
  
[And why are you going to be late?]  
  
[Billy wanted me to run by and check something out for him, don't worry.]  
  
She nodded and kissed him goodbye. He smiled and grabbed his taco on the way to the door. He opened it and yelled a goodbye to Lily, then shut the door.  
  
Still inside the kitchen Lily and Samantha Grissom traded looks and both of them knew they had both noticed his eye.  
  
A few hours later Gil was standing at his locker. It was class time but he had a pass and an autopsy waiting for him. He opened his locker and looked into it, finding the book he needed he reached right as his locker was slammed shut by a hand. Sadly, it slammed on his arm.  
  
Gil yelled in pain and quickly pulled it out of the locker. Then somebody grabbed his t-shirt and through him into the lockers across the hall. He hit them and losing his balanced, slid down them. He cradled his arm, as a shadow towered over him, "Hey Gil! What up? I see your being weak as normal, and me. Well me, I've been fucking that girlfriend of yours!"  
  
Gil slowly raised his eyes to look into the eyes of Jasper Kane, and his lackeys: Simon, Diego, and Freddie. Gil leaned his head back against the lockers, "Hey Guys, what do you want now?"  
  
Jasper grabbed Gil's shirt and hauled him up off the floor and pushed him into the lockers, "Gil? Shut-up! All we wanted to know was why you aren't in your precious classes. So why aren't you?"  
  
"I have a pass!" Gil tried to pull him off, but all he got was Freddie's fist in his ribs. Gil grimaced.  
  
"Oh! Come on Gilly, you know I don't like smart-asses." And just to prove his point, Gil got his fist in his stomach. Gil doubled over as the bell rang and students started to fill the halls, they all stopped when they saw Jasper holding up Gil, who was obviously in pain Jasper whispered in Gil's ear, "See ya around Ghost." And with that Jasper dropped him and swaggered down the hall, high-fiving his lackeys and some guys and even some girls.  
  
As soon as Gil sunk to his knees, the students started on their way, just as though nothing had happened. Some passed Gil with smirks and snide comments, some looked on at him in pity, and some even seem to be oblivious to him.  
  
Though nobody had ever not noticed him. It was known though out the school that he was the smartest out of all of them. Girls secretly swooned over him, and guys envy him. Though nobody ever hung with him, for they were to scared of what Jasper would do. And so he became the Ghost of the school, noticed but seemly unnoticed, except.  
  
Except for Rebecca Lowell, who was Jasper's girlfriend, and the most popular girl in school, and. And Gil's best friend. And for this reason was alone the reason why Jasper hated him. For he knew that Rebecca would leave him in a second for Gil, but for some strange reason she never had.  
  
And now it was her who came flying down the hall, red hair billowing behind her. She grabbed Gil's bag and opened his locker. Going as fast as she could, she gathered his books, and slammed his locker shut. She had to get him out of here. She crossed the hall and hauled Gil to his feet, whispering that it was she and to follow her and keep his head down.  
  
She got him outside in the school's front lawn and made him sit on the stairs leading to the school's entrance. They sat there for a few moments before she cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her.  
  
She gasped as she saw his black eye and a small dribble of blood that was coming from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with sleeve, smearing blood on the dark-green shirt. And when his eyes met hers, they were empty, "Thanks for," he pointed inside.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to reply, when a car horn honked, and a man called his name. He smiled and said he would call her tonight. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him get into the car.  
  
As though in a few hours he wouldn't have bruises.  
  
Bleeding now I'm  
  
Crying out I'm  
  
Falling down and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like  
  
Laughing now I'm  
  
Stopping now I'm  
  
Reaching out and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing  
Yeah, you have created a rift within me  
  
Now there have been several complications  
  
That have left me feeling nothing  
  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
  
Left me feeling nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~A/N: So, how did I do? Please hit the little button that says Review and we'll see if it's worth writing more. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Leaving Bodies

~~~~~~~~~Everything is in the 1st part. Oh, I just wanna say thanks for the reviews; you guys were my first ever! And this chap is dedicated to YOU! Yes, you! Oh, and Larry, when are you gonna post some fan fic? ENJOY!!!~~~~~~~~~  
Leaving Bodies  
Gil walked down the hallway leading to the morgue. Walking next to him was a handsome blond man, with piercing green eyes. Gil looked up at the man, "Is that the file?"  
  
The man nodded his head and handed the folder to him. "German Shepard, female, 180 lbs., and she has a puncture wound in the abdomen. We found her next to the body, presumably her owner but we have no evidence of that. We were hoping that you could answer that or at least. Anything."  
  
"Billy, how do you think I could tell you if it was this person dog? And." He shuffled the papers around in the folder. "Are there pictures of the crime scene?"  
  
Billy Leys smiled and winked, "Always!"  
  
They entered the morgue to find the dog in question on a cold, silver-metal slab of a table. Gil put on a set of scrubs and walked over to the side of the table. He lifted the cloth back and took a look at the dog; its collar was still on. It read: 16078 Belford Drive, San Diego, CA, (858) 555- 2108  
  
"Hey Billy, do you know where the suspect lives?"  
  
"You mean the collar? Yeah we saw it but the vic didn't have any identification on her sooo. Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Did you check it out?"  
Billy gulped when Gil started to cut the dog's abdomen open, "Uh? Oh yeah, I sent a unit over there; their s'pos to call me if they get a hit."  
  
Gil grunted.  
  
*****  
  
Jessica Graham walked into the morgue to find her new partner, Billy, and a boy who looked to be around 16, sewing up a dog on the table. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to stifle the urge to gag.  
  
Billy's head flew up and looked at Jessica and walked over to her. He put a hand under her elbow holding her up. "Hey? You okay?" His voice clouding with concern as the color drained from her face.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, just not used to the smell yet." She pointed to Gil who still hadn't looked up at the new person in the room. "Who's that?"  
  
Billy smiled and winked, "My secret weapon."  
  
Billy guided Jessica toward the table. Jessica cringed when they stood next to the table, 'Oh my God, how can Billy stand this. How can the boy stand it?'  
  
The boy finally raised his head, and Jessica gasped. His face was, well his right eye had a healing bruise surrounding it and his lip was swollen and busted. He looked like he had gone to hell and dragged out of it.  
  
He smiled and offered a hand that was covered in blood, "Hi! I'm Gil Grissom."  
  
Jessica smiled weakly and pointed to his hand. Gil's got a dumfounded look on his face, and looked at his hand. He retracted it and said, "Oops, sorry." He cocked is head. "Are you new?"  
  
She nodded and pointed towards Billy, "Yeah, I'm Billy's new partner." She smiled and added, "So, um." Damnit! She was stuttering, why he was just a kid. A kid that was had blood all over his hands, and seemed to be quite skilled with scalpel.  
  
Gil laughed and said, "You're probably wondering why a 16 year old boy, like myself, knows how to do an autopsy and is working with police?  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I taught myself how to do an autopsy on different animals, starting back when I was 7 or 8. And I'm working with the police because they heard about me and picked me up one day, when I was 12, to do an autopsy on an animal. Vets are too expensive. And I've doing it ever since!"  
  
Gil turned to Billy before she could question him further, and started to take off his scrubs. "Well, as you know, there's nothing here to give you except that what ever killed this dog was defiantly something long, thin, and extremely sharp." Gil's brow knitted together, "My guess would be an ice-pick, that has an old wooden handle, judging by the splinters found in the wound."  
  
He pulled off his gloves and started to put on his coat, both Jessica and Billy noticed him winced and the stiffness in the way his body moved. "And with that I bid you goodbye." He looked at Jessica, "It was nice meeting you."  
  
Billy yelled out at him as he started to leave the morgue, "Hey! You got a ride?"  
  
"No, but don't worry I'm gonna stop by and see Rebecca, before I head home." And with that he left the room.  
  
Billy turned to his partner, "So, what do you think of him?"  
  
"Personally I think he's creepy," she wrinkled her nose, "and I feel bad for him."  
  
Billy nodded, "The bruises."  
  
She nodded; she knew it was a statement, not a question. Her eyes filled with tears, "Yeah, the bruises."  
  
******  
  
Gil climbed up the drainpipe and on to Rebecca's balcony. He knocked softly on her glass. He went over to the edge and sat on the railing and waited for her to appear.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
She walked out of her room in a tank top and shorts. She smiled when she saw him sitting there with a looked directed to her and her only. She shut the glass door behind her, "Hey, you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Gil smile started to fade as he saw her eyes mist over; he crossed over to her, "Hey? What's this?"  
  
She shook her head, "Good thing you came. I was gonna tell you tomorrow but I guess this better." She turned to him and said, her voice catching, "My dad he got promoted and he's taking it." she met his eyes, Gil's stomach churned, "in Cleveland. We're leaving tomorrow, next flight out."  
  
Gil shook his head, "Ha, ha, jokes over, back to reality Rebecca, that was not funny." She met his eyes again and he knew she was telling the truth. He sank to his knees; he felt as though his heart had just stopped beating, he couldn't breathe.  
  
She looked down at him and let the tears flow freely, this was Gil she had nothing to hide from him, from the man she had secretly loved for the longest time; but was too stupid to say anything about. She sank down next to him and held him as she cried. Cried for him because she wouldn't be there to protect him from that ass-hole of a boyfriend of hers or even protect him from himself. But mostly she cried for their friendship and prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
She still didn't tell him she loved him.  
  
And he still didn't cry.  
  
'You will release your life  
  
Joining with the goddamned world  
  
Of the dead and the lonely  
  
You'll never leave alive  
  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
  
For the killing kind  
You will release your life  
  
Forgetting what's forsaken  
  
You breathe, alive  
  
You are alone again'  
"Breathe" by Disturbed  
~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Ok, how'd I do? Review, and if you any suggestions or anything that you want to say, go ahead and say it. And I'll see what I can do! I'll probably be updating every, like 3-4 days until I'm out of school and then hopefully every other day. Only 6 more weeks to go until then though. I hoped you enjoyed this chap!~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Why Me?

~~~~~~~~~A/N: Again thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest. Just a few things though before you read, Gil's a senior now and it's been about 6 months since Rebecca left. I'm also sorry it's taken this long to get. Here's the next chappie!~~~~~~~  
Why Me?~~~~~  
A door slammed. Gil ran through his front-yard, he had to make the bus. FUCK!!! Gil came to a sudden stop as his eyes fastened on the retreating bus. Gil threw up his arms. "Okay, senior year is gonna suck!"  
  
He looked at his watch; he had 30 minutes until school started. 30 minutes in which he had to walk or run 2 and half miles, then get to his locker, and then, somehow, be in his desk by the time the bell rang. He wasn't going to make it.  
  
He started to walk towards school, while he thought of all that had happened since Rebecca left. His life had been utter shit. He shook his head at the thought of the weeks following her leaving. He didn't think there was one day during those 3 weeks that he hadn't been beaten. When Jasper had found out that Rebecca was leaving, he had seemed to take out all of his anger on Gil.  
  
And what was even worse was that Gil's father took money out of his mother's back account and had also "forgotten" to pay child support again. God! Did Gil hate him!  
  
It wasn't really the fact that his father made him feel like he was nothing or the fact that he had never taken care of his side of the court order. No, it was the fact that his father filthy rich and taking Gil's hard earned money, and spending it for things like candy. It also bothered Gil that he had no power over it, and he wasn't going to let his mother find out.  
  
It would hurt her too much.  
  
Gil looked up and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He looked at his watch, 6 minutes left till school started and he was actually standing in front of the school. "This is either my lucky day or it's gonna be a weird day."  
  
He had to hurry; he had just enough time to get to his locker and then on to class.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma Chase, hurried down the hall. God, did she hate being the new kid. She had not been in the school for 10 minutes when the first guy had come up to her and asked her if he could show her around. And 6 guys later, she hadn't stopped long enough for anyone to talk to her.  
  
'Man this school is old and huge!' she thought as she rounded the corner straight into a person, who had been traveling at light speed. She dropped her books only to be saved from dropping herself by a strong grip.  
  
He let go of her and she looked up to find Gil staring at her. 'Whoa, is he hot or what?' She was almost sure her jaw was on the floor.  
  
"Oops, so sorry!" He dropped to his knees and started to gather up her stuff.  
  
She smiled and bent down and grabbed the book that he had dropped and two of hers. "It's ok, nobody's hurt." He stood up and handed her one of her books and binder, grabbing his book from her hands. She noticed that he could probably help her find her classroom, but also was secretly hoping to steal a few more moments with him. He was just too cute to pass it up.  
  
"Hey, I'm new! And, well, I was wondering if, uh, you could, um, show me where my first class was?" She was blowing it.  
  
He grabbed her schedule from her hand and scanned over it, "Room 2013, go to the end of the hall and take a right, go out onto the balcony and it should be the first door on the left." And with that he took off running down the hall, just disappearing into a classroom when the bell rang.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma sat in the front row, near the window. It was fifth period and she had two more to go after this. And she was bored out of her mind. She knew everybody wanted to be her friend but that wasn't saying she necessarily wanted to be theirs. She hated being the new-  
  
She squeaked.  
  
She had been thinking about really only one thing that day and it had just walked through the classroom door. God, was he edible or what? He was just. Yum! She willed him to sit by her.  
  
He looked around the room and made his way to the back; and took the last desk, the farthest from everybody and from the front of the room. Her heart ached when she saw two jocks point at him and snigger.  
  
Her eyes traveled back to him and watched his every movement.  
  
He opened his binder and took out some paper and a pen. He opened his textbook, eyes skimming over the text within. He looked at the clock, and then looked back at his book. She looked at the clock and saw she still had 2 more minutes of staring time.  
  
She looked back at him, to find him writing- no, scribbling something. He stayed like this until the teacher closed the door. He slowly raised his head and he looked like his whole attention was on the teacher.  
  
Charisma shook her head. She had to find out who he was. 'This is gonna be a long class.'  
  
An hour later, Charisma raced out after the boy, who had caused her to not pay any attention to Ms. Smith. She had seen him walk out first and now she was running down the hall after him.  
  
All of a sudden, a boy stepped in front of her. She was about to push him out of the way but then he said, "Whoa, excuse me but have we met?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked up into the jock's face; well he wasn't that bad looking. "Oh yeah, um, no we haven't." She held out her hand and smiled, "I'm new, my name's Charisma Chase."  
  
He shook her hand and smiled a charming smile, "Oh, so you're the new kid," at her nod, he added, "I'm Jasper."  
  
"Look Jasper, I would love to chat but I gotta get to 6th." As much as she thought he was charming, he was kind of scary as well.  
  
"Can I walk you?"  
  
Charisma sighed, 'Okay, tomorrow I'll find out who he is.' She turned to Jasper and put her best smile on, "Okay!"  
  
She looked down the clearing hall, trying to see if her mystery guy was still there. He wasn't.  
~~~~~~ Ooh, I want you/ I don't know if I need you/ But, ooh, I'd die to find out/ Ooh, I want you/ I don't know if I need you/ But, ooh, I'd die to find out/ So can we find out? ~~~~~~  
~~~~~A/N: Hit the button and tell me what you think! I know this was happier than what it's been. Hey, Gil might come out of this happy. *rolls eyes*. Ok, next chap is going to be more Gil, and we will be getting back to angst. I'll try not to take as long to update this time!~~~~~~ 


	4. Conversations, Lies, and a Smile

A/N: Ok, here's ch.4. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Conversations, Lies, and a Smile  
  
Charisma walked into the classroom.  
  
Her auburn hair caught the light, as she surveyed the room for her mystery guy. Her heart flew as she saw that he wasn't there. She looked at the clock; one minute 'til class began.  
  
He wasn't coming again.  
  
'Okay that's the third day in a row he hasn't been here, and it's only the fourth day of school. Where is he?' She thought as she sat down and faced the teacher.  
  
*****  
  
Lily came into the kitchen to find Samantha sitting at the table reading and drinking coffee. The microwave went off, causing a bright flash to light up the room. Samantha calmly reached behind her, opened the door and pulled out some take-out. She grabbed the fork that she had evidently put there and started to eat her food. Never once did her eyes leave the pages.  
  
Lily shook her head at the older woman; most people didn't even know that she was deaf 'til she had to talk. She was completely normal in every way: she could carry on conversations perfectly, and her hearing didn't affect her even one bit. She acted as though she had been deaf all her life, even though it had only been 10 years since she had lost it completely.  
  
Samantha raised her eyes and saw that Lily was studying her, or that what she appeared to be doing. She smirked; Lily was daydreaming.  
  
Lily noticed that Samantha had raised her eyes to hers, but didn't react. She was always startled to when she saw Samantha's eyes. Gil had her eyes, but his weren't bright anymore. His had turned to a dull blue-gray, almost milky.  
  
She shivered as she thought about his eyes; they were cold, lifeless.dead.  
  
Samantha frowned as she saw her friend shiver.Lily was thinking about Gil. She knew Lily loved Gil as a brother, but she thought he was.Scary. Lily knew that Gil was not scary, it was just things in the way he acted when he was touched, it was the way his body moved, period. It was the bruises on his body, the cuts and scratches that gave away the secret life her baby boy was living. The part he kept secret, that was the only thing that was scary about him; his secret life.  
  
Lily met Samantha's eyes. Samantha started to sign,  
  
[He didn't go to school today did he? And he hasn't gone for the last two days, has he?]  
  
Lily nodded, they weren't questions; they were statements.  
  
[What did he tell you? You know I saw him, don't you? You know I saw how he carried himself!]  
  
Lily's heart broke at the look of grief Samantha was wearing over her child.  
  
[Look Sam, I wanted to tell you, but he said not to!]  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
[I know. I know! But I wished he trusted me enough to tell or at least show me. I haven't seen my son in three days.] Her head flew up and she quickly signed [How bad?!]  
  
Lily gulped and signed, [I asked if he wanted to go to the hospital. He said no, and I dropped it. It was bad. He'll go tomorrow, but he won't be totally healed for another week. He could barely move when I picked him up. I called Billy but he said he couldn't do anything until Gil gives him some names.]  
  
She sighed and sat down.  
  
[And knowing Gil, he never will get those names.]  
  
A tear ran down Samantha's face as she thought about the chances of her son getting out of high school alive.  
  
*****  
  
Gil winced as he looked at the clock. 4:30 A.M. Groaning, he turned over slowly, being careful not to jar his ribs too much. God, why did moving hurt so much? He sniggered lightly and winced at the pain that shot through his chest.  
  
"Probably, cause I got the shit kicked out of me!" He said to no one in particular.  
  
He slowly got out of bed and went to the restroom, hobbling the whole way. He flicked on the light and looked at his reflection: his face was pale; his left eye wasn't swollen shut anymore, though it was still purple. He had a cut running over his right eyebrow that was now starting to show the healing, his bottom lip was busted, and his right cheek and temple were covered in a yellow bruise.  
  
He shook his head slowly, 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty!' He hated that song!  
  
He pulled off his shirt, showing off a mass of yellow and brown. At least those were healing quickly.  
  
He pulled off the remainder of his clothing and stepped into the shower. Wincing as the hot spray his face and bruises, he let his mind wonder. A girl: with dark-gray eyes and dark-auburn hair.  
  
She was gorgeous! She was also the new kid, and it wasn't everyday his school got a new kid. So, of course he knew he name. It was Charisma Chase. She reminded him of Rebec- Wait! No, he wouldn't think about her! It still hurt too much.  
  
When he left the house it was 6:00 A.M. Still to early to wake his mother and to late to go back to bed. He walked down the street to his school.  
  
Watching as the neighbors, who had wanted an early start on the day, stared at him as he passed. He hated when people did that, it made him uncomfortable. He much rather be in the shadows, where no one would bother him and he knew he was safe. Well, for a while at least.  
  
He just wanted to melt away.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma looked up just in time to see her mystery guy walk through the door. Her eyes filled with tears. He looked like absolute shit. His face was covered in bruises. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
Mrs. Smith took him to the side and asked him if was okay. Wait did she just say his name? Yes, yes she did! And there it was again! Something with 'il' sound at the end: Lil? Phil? Nil? Bill? Gil?  
  
Gil! That was it, his name was Gil! She sighed as she was finally able to put a face with a name. Gil. She liked it.  
  
He nodded to Mrs. Smith and took his seat at the back of the class. Charisma turned her head to look at him. Even with the bruises she still thought he was sexy. God, she would love to just throw him-  
  
"I'm sorry but could you send Gil Grissom to the principle's office, please?"  
  
"Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed I can't go on like this I loathe all I've become  
  
"I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I have made) Won't you take me away from me  
  
"Lost in a dying world I reach for something more I have grown so weary of this lie I live"  
  
'Away From Me' by Evanescence  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for all who've waited for like 3 weeks. It's been crazy. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 


	5. Sour Milk and a Girl

A/N: And here's ch.5, I hope you guys like it!  
  
*****  
  
Sour Milk and a Girl  
  
Gil walked into Ms. Denier's office, the principle's office. He sat down in the chair that faced her desk. She just stared at him.  
  
"Hello Gil, how's your mother?"  
  
Gil smirked, "She's doing fine, thanks. Um, why am I here? I didn't do anything."  
  
She frowned, "Gil, look I know you didn't do it but we have evidence that says you did." Her eyes connected with his, "Jasper and his posse said they smelled spray paint from your locker, they got a janitor to open it and they found five colors of spray paint. The same five colors were used to vandalize the gym's wall last night. So, you see, it all points to you. I don't want to do it but I know I have to. Gil, your punishment is to clean the cafeteria after school for five days."  
  
Gil jumped up from his chair so fast that it tumbled to the ground, "What?! You just said you knew I didn't do it!"  
  
She jumped out of her chair, startled and actually scared of his outburst. He had never acted like this before. Calmly, she said, "Gil, I know you-"  
  
"This is bullshit and you know it!" He said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Her eyes eyed the blinds, as they swayed. "I know you didn't do it. I have no choice."  
  
*****  
  
Charisma walked over to her friend, Chelsie. "Hey Chels? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Chelsie's blond hair bobbed as she shook her head, "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"I met this totally cute, bad boy!" She blushed, "I mean I think he's a bad boy, he has all these bruises and scratches. He also got called to the principle's office. Though the guys in science, which is the only class I have with him, were sniggering at him."  
  
Chelsie's eyes got round, "WHOA! How could I have missed such a bad boy?! I mean you're the only new student, so he's not new. Something must have happened to him over the summer."  
  
"Hey babes! Who's the him?" Gary asked as he came up behind them.  
  
"Oh, hey Gary! We thought you had skipped again. Why are you late?" Asked a curious Chelsie.  
  
"I went to the clinic, I had a stomach ache."  
  
"Rrrriiiight!" Both girls chorused.  
  
Gary smiled in return and raised his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok, ya got me!" Then more serious, "So, who's this guy who's tredd'n on my prop?"  
  
"Gary, we are not your property! It's just this guy I met the first day of school. Arh! He is sooo cute!"  
  
The two just smiled at Charisma. Chelsie asked, "So, what does this guy look like?"  
  
"Um, he's about 6ft, I guess, Lanky, but cut. He has dark brown hair, it's curly, and the most drop-dead gorgeous blue-eyes!" Her eyes got a bit glazed. She looked at her friends; they looked as though they had their jaws on the floor. "What?"  
  
Gary swallowed and couched out, "Wait a minute! What's this guy's name?"  
  
"Gil." Chelsie and Gary's faces paled, "Grissom."  
  
Their faces went green and Chelsie fell into the chair next to her. She looked at Gary who was swaying. "Maybe she'll get over it and maybe it won't even matter, I mean you've seen how Jasper is with her."  
  
Charisma frowned, "What's wrong with you guys? Do you know him?"  
  
Gary gave a sad smile, "Yeah, we know him, we've known him since like. Well, for like ever. And that's the point."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
The teacher started to direct people out of the classroom. Charisma grabbed her books as Gary grabbed his and Chelsie's. "Guys?" Charisma put her hand up to block them from leaving.  
  
Gary looked into Charisma's eyes and said in the most serious tone she or Chelsie had ever heard him use, "Look, if you see him, don't pay any attention to him; don't talk to him, don't even look at him. Pretend he's a ghost, invisible to the naked eye. We'll come to your house at 7:00; then we'll talk. But don't go near him!" And with that he dragged Chelsie with him down the hall; leaving a very confused Charisma standing in the doorway to the classroom.  
  
*****  
  
God! He hated how milk smelled after four hours of being open! His stomach flopped.  
  
Gil hastily moved on to the next table picking up the left over food first, then he would come back to get the drink and then the trash. That's how you did it when you did lunch duty. Instead of making the students throw away their trash, like how most schools did it, they made bad kids pick it up after four hours of letting the food congeal and the drinks ferment. But out of all the smells, milk was the worst.  
  
Since, one out of every five bottles had been expired to begin with, the place now reeked with sour milk. Gil almost threw up when he came across something that had started out as rancid milk but then had things added to it. When he saw the something green float to the surface, he gagged.  
  
"Arg, I hate when they mix foods!" He picked up a tray of food and emptied it into the large heavy trash bag he was holding; the smell that was coming out of it was so bad he didn't know how he could smell anything else. He looked into the bag and turned a bit green, on second thought. Maybe he was smelling the bag.  
  
He slid the tray to the edges of the lunchroom and made his way on.  
  
He was just about empty the last tray when all of sudden the sound of whooping guys filled the air. He cringed, 'No! They cant possibly want me?!' His bruises started to remind he couldn't handle another beating, not yet at least. He turned around and ran smack dab into Jasper.  
  
Gil was to surprised to fight back, and Jasper knew that. He grabbed Gil's collar and flipped him onto his back on top of a table; what ever had been on that table got flattened, he felt it and smelt it. The air flew out of Gil's lungs and he started to cough. Jasper and his cronies paid no heed.  
  
"What's up Gil? You motherfucker!" He slammed Gil's body harder into the table. "You told them didn't you?! Of course you did! Why do you think we got detention?!"  
  
Gil looked up into Jasper's cold brown eyes, "No, I swear! Why would I do that to you guys?" 'Please let this be over.' Gil pleaded to himself.  
  
His cronies came back, and the air was filled with the smell of rancid milk. Gil's eyes grew big as it hit what they were about to do with him; he struggled harder against Jasper's steel grip. "No! No Jasper, please-"  
  
Four cartons of rancid milk came pouring down onto Gil's face. Gil's cries became gurgles and coughs. They emptied the content and threw the cartons onto the floor and left Gil sputtering and gasping for breath.  
  
Jasper called out one more thing, "Hey Gil? I hope this will make you think twice next time."  
  
Gil rolled off the table and fell to the floor sending chairs toppling and skidding. He slowly raised himself and then proceeded to throw up.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma was deep in thought when she heard someone throwing up. She ran down the hall to the cafeteria doors and looked in. A boy had evidently emptied out his stomach contents and collapsed on to the floor.  
  
She ran inside. As she got closer she saw that it was Gil. She ran even faster to where he was shivering on the floor. She kneeled by him and almost threw up herself when she smelled him. Rancid milk.  
  
She ran a hand threw his damp curly hair and winced when she realized he was covered in sour milk. "Jesus Gil!" She blushed as she called him his name for the first time. "What the hell?'  
  
He slowly pushed himself up and got to a sitting position. He looked at her, "Who are you?"  
  
She looked at him; he was so tense, she was sure his muscles were going to snap. "I'm Charisma, the new girl. Are you ok?" She wanted to help him.  
  
"Yeah, just, um, tired and," he wrinkled his noise, "smelly." She burst out laughing, he smiled in return; he loved her laugh. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That was rude to laugh but what you said and did was pretty funny." She wrinkled her noise and got up, "And plus, you really do smell." She smiled and held out a hand.  
  
He took it and smiled back at her. The his smile faded, "Shit, I gotta finish this stuff."  
  
"No you don't, come see!" He followed her into the hallway and up to a janitor. "Hi! I was wondering if you could clean up the rest of the cafeteria?"  
  
The janitor shook his head, "I'm sorry miss," He was about to continue but she held up a wad of cash, he took it and said, "But of course I could finish up!"  
  
Charisma beamed. "Thanks!"  
  
She grabbed Gil's hand and dragged him down the hall. And for once Gil truly laughed.  
  
*****  
  
You changed my face I think I like it better now It doesn't matter anyhow Cuz that's the way it is  
  
You said hello Where the hell you been? I said I feel like I been off to war And I may never be the same again  
  
"Girl Right Next to Me" by The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
*****  
  
A/N: And here you go? What do ya think of Charisma at this point? You'll get ch. 6 soon, I promise. 


	6. Some Truths and a Cat

A/N: Sorry it's taken this long, thanks for sticking with it!  
  
*****  
  
Some Truths and a Cat  
  
*****  
  
Charisma collapsed on her bed, and just laid like that for a while. 'Oh my God! I kissed him. Why did I kiss him?' She smiled though, it had been nice, and his lips-  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
Charisma looked at her bedside clock, 7:15. "Ugh! They're early." She got up and walked down her staircase that split in two as you neared the bottom. She crossed the huge foyer to the door and opened it. "Hey guys, your-"  
  
A delivery-man stood on her stoop, "Hello Miss, is there a," he looked down at his clip-board, "a Miss Charisma Chase that lives here?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh, yeah! That's me."  
  
He handed over the clipboard and pointed to a dotted line, "Sign here please."  
  
She took the board and signed it with the pen attached to it, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks! And here, these are for you," he said handing over a box that was wrapped in lavender paper. "Have a great day!" And with that he left.  
  
"You too!" She called out while she closed the door.  
  
She went into her lavishly decorated living room and sat on a couch. She tore open the wrapping to find a box filled with roses, the shade of blood. She quirked an eyebrow. Secret admirer?  
  
She saw a card and read it: Go out with me tomorrow at 8:00. Meet me at the old park near the school. Love Jasper  
  
She gagged. 'EUW! Jasper asked me out?! That's sooo nasty!' She thought as she all but ran to her kitchen and dumped the roses into the trash with last night's fish. "I mean he has the worst hair, greasy with gel and other things I dare not guess. Yuck!!!" She shuddered and looked at the clock, 7:23. "Just enough time to take a bath before Gary and Chels get here."  
  
*****  
  
"Hi! Is Cat there?"  
  
"Nooo. Char? Is that you?"  
  
Charisma smiled, "Yep. Look, can you have Cat call me back when she gets home?"  
  
"Yeah sure. It's great hearing from ya, and I'll make sure she knows you called."  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Charisma hung up the phone right when the doorbell rang. Charisma got up and answered it; it was Chelsie and Gary. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Char!" Gary grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Yo, we come bearing food!"  
  
Charisma then noticed the box of pizza that Gary was holding. "Gary, give me that before you drop it," Chelsie laughed as Gary almost dropped the box. She took the box from him as his arms wound themselves around her waist. Chelsie turned to her and said, "Your room?"  
  
Charisma took the box from Chelsie, and led the way to her room, which was the size of her living room, almost. Gary took in the room and whistled, "Damn girl, you are rich." Then, more to himself than anyone else in the room, "Why are all my girlfriends rich?"  
  
Charisma smiled, "So you can spend the night at what seems like a 5 star hotel!"  
  
"Hey! Anything would beat staying at my house, where the yelling never stops." Gary's parents weren't the happiest couple. Since Chelsie and Gary met, he would spend the night at her house more often than he would sleep at home. He could stand the yelling and the fighting and then the loud make-up sex afterwards for a while, but when it got to be too much he went to Chelsie's house.  
  
They put the box on the floor and sat around it. They stayed like that for a while, eating pizza and talking about nothing. Then came the moment that Charisma had been waiting for all night, "What's the real reason you guys came over tonight? Does it have to do with Gil? And if it does, why?"  
  
The smiles that had been on their two faces disappeared, but were quickly replaced by anger and. Fear? Charisma wondered what could possibly be scary about Gil? 'I mean besides that he's a little odd in the way he thinks,' she thought.  
  
Gary looked her in the eye and said; "Don't hang out with him ok? He's bad news." Then he held up a finger to stop her from speaking, "And before you ask, cause I know you will, I don't agree with him getting shit knocked out of him on a regular basis."  
  
"So, it has been going on for a while now?" At their nods, she looked at Chelsie and said, "So, why don't you help him? I mean you guys use to be friends right? And don't lie, I saw the picture of you, him, Rebecca and I guess your old boyfriend, Joey."  
  
Chelsie paled visibly at the name, "Oh God, how do you know?" Then it dawned on her, "You went in his house. Alone?!" She stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
Charisma got up to follow her but Gary grabbed her arm, "Gary! Let go!"  
  
"No!" She stopped struggling as she heard the front door open and slam shut, "Go to the Library and look in the newspapers. Look under May and June of 1971. And you'll see why you shouldn't hang out with him."  
  
And with that, he left her standing there, by her bedroom door, as he slammed the front door.  
  
*****  
  
Gil nudged his foot into the dirt and kicked at it. He had been thinking about way to many things since Charisma had kissed him and then Billy had had to come over and drop another case in his lap. Damn him for making it worse! Another German Shepard owner had died exactly like the other three had almost five months ago. Gil was going to go in early tomorrow for the autopsy of the dog, he doubted it was different from the other three either. An ice pick to the stomach, it was always the same. Gil ran a hand through his short-curly hair.  
  
"Ow!" He had gone through a knot. He hated having curly hair sometimes; it was always knotty.  
  
He called over to the side of the house, "Hey, Cheyenne? Come here girl!" A huge mutt came pouncing over to him. He took her huge black head and scratched her behind the ears. "How's my girl? Good I hope?"  
  
He stopped suddenly when a small tapping sound reached his ears. He pushed the dog off of him and jumped off the table he had been sitting on, and cautiously crossed over to the side of the house that the sound had been coming from. He reached the back gate and peered over the edge. A smile reached his face as he saw the familiar auburn haired.  
  
"Hey! Char-"  
  
A small squeak erupted from Charisma's throat and she launched one of the pebbles in her hand at his face. It caught him in the eye, "Shit!"  
  
"Oh God! I'm sooo sorry Gil!" She ran to the gate and swung it open. She found him on his knees with the heel of his hand pressed to his eye, he was mumbling.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! Jesus, Chari!" He looked at her, blinking only one of his eyes in rapid possession, "That hurt- Hey! What are you laughin' about?!"  
  
Charisma had fallen on her knees beside him, laughing her ass off. She gained control long enough to look at him; he stared back at her, one eye was twitching. She burst out laughing again. He glared at her as she clutched her side to catch her breath. "Your eye. It was . . . It was twitching! It was hilarious!" She managed to gasp out. He looked at her flushed face and started to giggle.  
  
All of a sudden, Gil flew forward as something jumped on his back. It was Cheyenne. Having been knocked of breath, Gil gasped, "Jeez, dog! God, you're heavy."  
  
Recovering from another laugh attack, Charisma said, "Ahhh, she's so cute and huge!" Cheyenne lifted herself off of Gil's back and shoulders and padded over to Charisma. Charisma took in the huge dog with wide eyes. She was absolutely beautiful; entirely black, with one white spot on the back of both her ears, a white heart-shape on her chest, and the most striking ice-blue eyes. "She's gorgeous Gil . . . Is she Husky?"  
  
He slowly shook his head as he said, "Yeah." Charisma giggled. "She's half -German and half-Husky. She's only about a year and half old but she's already fully grown." He smiled and added, "Though as you can see she still thinks she's a puppy and the size of one too."  
  
Cheyenne licked Charisma's cheek then went over to Gil and laid beside him, laying her head on his leg. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Charisma's smile vanished and she looked down at her hands. "I, uh, I came because I wanted to ask if something was true."  
  
Gil, a little bit worried about her tone and actions said, "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Did you really kill Joey Garcia?" Her eyes met his and pleaded for the answer to be no.  
  
He quickly stood up and his hands went to his hair, tangling themselves in the curly mass, "Look, the thing with Joey, you gotta understand-"  
  
"Just answer the question!" she yelled as she stood up.  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at her, "I might as well have."  
  
"What?" She crossed over to him, "What do you mean 'I might as well have'?"  
  
"Here, let's sit down." He led them over to the picnic table he had been sitting on and perched himself on the table, while Charisma took one of the seats. "It was a bet I had made with him; my bet killed him." She was about to interrupt but he stopped her, "No, let me tell you without interruptions . . .Please?" She nodded and he continued.  
  
"I used to race bikes, dirt bikes."  
  
'Ah, that's why he had that helmet,' Charisma thought, then turned back to his explanation.  
  
"I was good, but then again, I had started when I was twelve," he smiled, "my brother had taught me. I could do about any trick and I was fearless on all jumps. I'd hug tight turns as if they were made for me, and I landed jumps about as perfectly as you could." The smile was slowly fading, "Joey and I were always competing to see who was the best. I usually won but it made no difference, we still were friends. It was friendly competition.  
  
"And here's where the bet came in. It wasn't really my bet, it was his, but I was foolish enough to take it. There was this course that was the hardest I'd ever ridden. I could ride it but barely." He sucked in a ragged breath; she thought he was about to cry but there were no tears in his eyes. "The bet was a hundred dollars to who ever won, and the track was going to be that course. When I found out which one he had planned for us, I begged him to back out. We could make a draw.  
  
"I didn't back out and neither did he. My own foolish pride is what got him killed," he put his head in one hand and continued. "The first round was good, all went well. But on the second round I noticed the bridge that was in the middle of the course gave in a lot when I went over it. I knew it wouldn't last another round of racing. I started to slow down and gave Rebecca and Chelsie the sign that meant that we couldn't go on, the course was dangerous. They signaled to Joey but he didn't see or he ignored it.  
  
"I started to slow down as I neared the finish line but Joey zoomed past me, I figured just to be cocky. That he was showing off to his girlfriend, Chelsie. But he didn't even slow down as he crossed that finish line, he actually sped up. When I saw he had no intention of stopping the race, I pushed my bike to its limit. I had never gone that fast. I never slowed down, even on the bumps; I had to get to him before he got to that bridge. When we were about twenty-five yards away from each other I tried signally him by yelling but I knew it was futile, I could barely hear myself over the roar of my engine." His free hand balled into a fist, "I saw him go through the wood as he went over the bridge. I saw the dust and the dirt cloud the air around where he had fallen through. I was never going to be able to stop my bike in time by using the brakes, so I fell to the side and skidded to a stop, less than a yard away from the hole." He winced, "I was pinned beneath my bike and the bridge collapsed from under me. I had four broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion. I was in the hospital for three days. Joey died instantly."  
  
He sighed, "So you see, I did kill him in a way . . ." He took a shaky breath, like he was about to cry but, once again, there were no tears in his eyes. He looked at her and cocked his head, "Who ever told you was right, I did kill him."  
  
She just stared at him and then blew-up, "What the fuck? I'm going to kill them!"  
  
He looked at her and looked over to her, "Who?"  
  
"Chelsie! Gary! I can't believe they think you killed him!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
Charisma sucked in a breath, the anger at her friends disappearing as fast as it had arrived. She looked at him. His head was down and he was taking ragged breaths, she could not believe that he could think it was his fault. She had heard him say it before but the way he said this time had sounded so . . . She didn't know, but it had caused her heart to break for him. She put a hand on his chin and gently made him meet her gaze.  
  
"Listen up Gil Grissom. It was not your fault; it was an accident, pure accident. It wasn't your fault that the bridge was rotting out from under you and it was not your fault that he didn't see the signal to stop; nor was it his for that matter. And it was certainly not your fault the bridge collapsed from under him."  
  
She pulled him down into a hug and whispered, "It was just an accident Gil. It wasn't anybody's fault . . . It just happened."  
  
*****  
  
Charisma walked into her house and was greeted by Sheri Smith, the Chases' maid. Charisma let a long sigh.  
  
Sheri nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
  
"When are they coming back?" Charisma closed the door and leaned up against it.  
  
"Your dad, Tuesday. Your mom, either Sunday or Monday."  
  
Charisma pushed off the door and crossed over to the stairs, "Who is it this time? Kevin, Jack, or Jeff?"  
  
"I think it was Jeff . . . I'm sorry Chari."  
  
"Yeah, me too." She started to climb the stairs; "I'll be in my room if you need me!"  
  
"Uh, Charisma???" Charisma looked down at the maid, she was smiling, "Who were you with?"  
  
"Ah, a boy."  
  
"Who and what's he like?"  
  
"He's a rich jock, who's 21," she smiled and added cheerfully, "oh, and he's pimply and a nasty pervert, right up my alley."  
  
Sheri laughed and said, "Meaning, he's a not rich geek, who's probably 18, smooth skin and he's a gentleman. Wow, you're right, he's not the typical guy you like!"  
  
Charisma smiled and nodded, she started walking down to her room, "You worry more than my parents do!"  
  
"Yeah well, be grateful!"  
  
Charisma closed her door and said to herself, "Dammit! I hate my parents!"  
  
Charisma's parents were like strangers to her. They never asked her about school, just if she passing or not. They never talked to her about anything except for, 'Honey, how much money do you need?' And what's worse was that her mom was affairs with three guys that she didn't even try to hide from her father, he was never home, why hide?  
  
Sheri was like her sister, though. When Charisma had met her, they had immediately become friends. She was a little older than her and had been a maid since she was nine; her mother had been one too. Though Sheri only came in on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturdays. Or when her parents were going to be away for a while.  
  
Charisma's head shot up when the phone rang. She crossed the room to her bed and looked at the clock, 10:57. Whoa, she hadn't realized she had been with Gil for over an hour and half. She sat on her bed and picked up the phone wondering who would be calling at this time of the night. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ri? Guess who?"  
  
Charisma smiled, "Hey Cat! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. I called as soon as Nancy told me. So, what's up with you?"  
  
"A guy."  
  
*****  
  
"Why should I care if they hurt you  
  
Somehow it matters more to me  
  
Than if I were hurting myself  
  
Save you (save you)  
  
I'll save you  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison"  
  
'Give Unto Me' by Evanescence  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry it took so long to get it up, it's been hectic lately. The next part should be here within the next 24 hrs! And thanks for all the reviews . . . Now tell me what you think of this chap. 


End file.
